


No Strings Attached

by kihyunie0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hyungwonho if you squint, I really sucked at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Please Kill Me, Showki, Will edit tags someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunie0514/pseuds/kihyunie0514
Summary: No strings attached, right? So why does Kihyun feel so upset?





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



> Miss Lala!! Am I doing this right? lol Hope this will do :)  
> This was supposed to be a High School AU! I don't know what happened :')

Hyunwoo and Kihyun first met, surprisingly enough, during the orientation of the new hospital staff. Even though Hyunwoo was trained as a doctor and Kihyun as a nurse, the shortage of staff at the hospital meant that they were clubbed together when being showed around.

Even though he knew he was supposed to be paying attention to their guide, Hyunwoo couldn’t take his attention- or his eyes- off Kihyun. Ever since he’d first caught sight of the nurse in the hospital lobby, he’d been completely and utterly captivated. Those sharp eyes, that pretty face, those lips and that petite body.

Thanks to them being grouped together on their first day, Hyunwoo and Kihyun soon got to know each other well, and often hung out together when one or the other wasn’t busy with work. Hyunwoo had learned very quickly that Kihyun wasn’t only gorgeous- he was possibly the brightest, cheeriest, sweetest person he’d ever met. It wasn’t hard to fall in love with the man, but what was hard was keeping his feelings to himself.

He never dared to confess to Kihyun, because hey, it was Kihyun. Kihyun was perfect, and he was the opposite. Despite being a doctor, he was possibly the clumsiest person in the hospital- he’d lost count of how many carpets and medical carts he’d tripped over, and that was only in the last week or so.

Hence, when Kihyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the corridor into his office one day before slamming him against the door and kissed him, Hyunwoo was taken completely by surprise. 

“W-What was that for?” he stammered as Kihyun pulled back and wiped his lips on his sleeve. Kihyun stared up at Hyunwoo with hooded, darkened eyes. “I want you,” he whispered huskily in Hyunwoo’s ear, raking his fingers down the front of Hyunwoo’s shirt.

Wordlessly, Hyunwoo leaned in and kissed Kihyun again, roughly and fervently. Within moments, both of them had stripped off their office attire- wouldn’t want those to get dirty, of course- and Hyunwoo was pounding deep and hard into Kihyun on his desk.

After that day, Hyunwoo and Kihyun started to meet up for short escapades- in the toilet, in Hyunwoo’s office, in the nurses’ supply store, an empty ward; they’d done it all. Their tryst continued for a full year without either of them expressing any interest other than sex, and all the while Hyunwoo never dared tell Kihyun he wanted more.

When the next batch of new hospital staff was taken in for orientation, Kihyun was assigned to lead a group of them around. Hyunwoo, who knew Kihyun would be busy for the day, was walking around idly with a cup of coffee in his hand after a routine checkup when he happened to glance into one of the wards- and see Kihyun laughing and being strangely touchy with one of the new nurses.

Without thinking, he gripped the cup in his hand tightly, only to yelp and leap backwards as coffee spilled over the rim. He cursed and hurried to the nearest washroom to wash his hands, not noticing that Kihyun had turned at the sound of the noise and seen him.

After he was done with showing the new staff members around, Kihyun headed to Hyunwoo’s office to confront him about his earlier reaction. He expected Hyunwoo to jump him the moment he entered the office- they hadn’t been together in a while because they were both so busy, and besides, Hyunwoo had looked nothing short of jealous earlier.

What he didn’t expect was Hyunwoo lying on the floor in the middle of his office, with a female nurse sprawled out on his lap.

The moment the door opened, Hyunwoo had looked up in shock, and after a few moments of Kihyun standing there in silence, their eyes met. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and Kihyun’s narrowed, and Hyunwoo could have sworn he saw tears in Kihyun’s eyes just before the nurse fled and slammed the door behind him.

Kihyun stormed down the corridor, rubbing his eyes furiously. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he muttered to himself as he entered the break room, hoping it’d be empty and he’d be able to calm himself down in peace. To his dismay, however, the nurse he’d been laughing with earlier was sitting there reading a newspaper while sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Oh hi Kihyun! Would you like to join me?” Hoseok said as he looked up and spotted Kihyun at the door. Kihyun shook his head and turned to leave, but by then Hoseok had already noticed something wrong. He put his newspaper down and approached Kihyun, pulling the smaller male into his comforting chest.

“What’s wrong?” he said in concern as he rubbed circles on Kihyun’s back.

Kihyun choked back a sob as he leaned into Hoseok’s embrace and tried to calm down. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, but Hoseok obviously wasn’t fooled.

“Come on, you can tell me,” he said, pulling Kihyun down onto the comfortable couch with him.

With a sniff and a look up at Hoseok’s concerned face, words came pouring out of Kihyun’s mouth like a waterfall. He told Hoseok all about him and Hyunwoo, complete with what he’d just witnessed moments earlier. All the while, Hoseok remained silent, but a worried frown appeared on his face.

Being Kihyun’s childhood friend, Hoseok knew the man well enough to know that even though it may have seemed that Kihyun was just flirting and playing around with Hyunwoo, he actually liked the doctor quite a bit. Seeing Hyunwoo with that female nurse had clearly broken Kihyun’s heart, and Hoseok wasn’t sure how to help Kihyun fix things.

Kihyun clearly had an idea of his own though. “Hyung, do me a favour,” he said shakily, looking up at his friend. Hoseok nodded curiously, wondering what Kihyun had in mind.

“Pretend to be interested in me,” Kihyun said, and Hoseok nearly fell off the couch in shock. “What? But why? Hyungwon would kill me,” he said in shock. Kihyun frown teary eyed. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Hyungwon. I just want to know for sure what that stupid bear feels towards me. If he really treats this as just a fling, then I’ll back off. But I’m not going down without a fight!” He looked so determined that Hoseok couldn’t help but agree.

The next day, when Hyunwoo walked into the nurses’ break room to explain what had happened, he found Kihyun perched on Hoseok’s lap, playing happily on the ipad he’d borrowed from Hyunwoo while Hoseok just watched in interest.

Hyunwoo was absolutely dumbfounded- had Kihyun gotten over him so quickly? The incident with the female nurse yesterday had been a complete accident thanks to a rogue fold in his carpet, but it seemed that Kihyun didn’t even care to ask what had happened. Was Kihyun really just playing with him? 

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo said from the doorway, and both Kihyun and Hoseok looked up. “Can I talk to you- alone- for a moment?” Hyunwoo said, trying not to sound desperate. Kihyun quickly climbed off Hoseok’s lap and nodded, following Hyunwoo out of the break room.

“You need anything Dr. Son?” he said casually, seemingly unaffected. Hyunwoo looked down at the ipad in his hand, then back up to his face again. “A-Are you and Hoseok-“ He couldn’t continue, because he couldn’t get the words out. Kihyun seemed to understand, though, because he turned and smiled in the direction of the break room where Hoseok was waiting. “Oh, Hoseok? He’s the sweetest person on earth. He treats me so well.”

“Didn’t I treat you well?” Hyunwoo wanted to ask, but then remembered that, besides their frequent flings, he hadn’t actually done anything to make Kihyun think he was interested in more than sex. “That’s- That’s mine, isn’t it?” he said instead lamely, waving vaguely in the direction of the ipad in Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun looked down at the ipad in surprise. “Oh, right! I forgot! Do you want it back? Here,” he said, handing it over to Hyunwoo. An almost physical pain shot through Hyunwoo’s heart at the callous way Kihyun was speaking to him, and he shook his head and turned away to hide his hurt. “No, you can keep it. It’s fine. I have something else to do now. Bye.”

Kihyun’s shoulders slumped as he watched Hyunwoo retreating down the hall, then turned around as someone else called his name from the opposite end. “Kihyun!” the female nurse from Hyunwoo’s office waved at him as she ran up to him. “I need to explain something,” she said breathlessly, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from leaving.

“I don’t need to hear anything about you and Dr. Son,” Kihyun said dismissively, knowing immediately what she was talking about. “There’s nothing between us. You two can go on with whatever you have, it means nothing to me.”

“No, no, that’s the thing! Nothing happened between us at all! I tripped and fell over the carpet, that’s all! It was an accident!” she said worriedly. “When you left without listening to him, Dr. Son’s face crumpled like he’d been punched in the guts. I think he likes you more than he’s letting on.”

Kihyun frowned at this new information. “Thanks for telling me, I guess,” he said, still unsure of Hyunwoo’s feelings for him despite what she’d said. After all, all they had was a sexual relationship. It was a stretch to hope for anything more, and yet he couldn’t back off now.

After the nurse left, Kihyun returned to the break room where Hoseok had heard everything. “What are you going to do now?” he asked, but Kihyun had no answer.

Left with no other alternative, Kihyun continued to publicly display his and Hoseok’s closeness, particularly when Hyunwoo was around. He wanted to confront Hyunwoo, but part of him was scared, and part of him just wanted Hyunwoo to man up and confront him himself.

Kihyun’s warped game of cat and mouse continued for two weeks, before Hyunwoo finally got fed up. He’d long realized that he was indeed truly in love with Kihyun, and he wasn’t going to lose him to a greenhorn nurse.

“Nurse Yoo, could you come in here for a while?” Hyunwoo’s voice floated out of his office as Kihyun was passing by. Surprised and hopeful, Kihyun entered Hyunwoo’s office and shut the door, and almost immediately he was pinned against the closed door by Hyunwoo’s body pressed against his.

“Yoo Kihyun, tell me truthfully. Do you love Nurse Shin?” Hyunwoo breathed, warm air tickling Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun swallowed nervously, but opted for the truth. “No, I don’t. He’s just a friend,” he confessed, and moaned when Hyunwoo’s arms snaked around his waist under his top. He missed this.

“Do you love me?” Hyunwoo then asked, his voice so low and rich that it sent shivers down Kihyun’s spine. “I do,” he breathed. “I love you.” “Good, because I love you too Ki,” Hyunwoo said, before capturing Kihyun’s lips in a searing kiss. They’d kissed before, plenty of times, but this was the first time Kihyun really felt complete with just one kiss. 

They didn’t hurry to strip this time, because there was no rush. Things had changed between them- for the first time, they weren’t having sex; they were making love. It wasn’t a quick fling this time; now they had all the time in the world.

As they sat on the couch in Hyunwoo’s office afterwards, cuddled together with Kihyun perched on Hyunwoo’s lap, Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo and smiled. His smile was so bright it practically lit up the whole room, and Hyunwoo laughed in delight and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Love you Ki,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun mumbled in response, pressing his lips against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo didn’t have to ask- he knew what Kihyun meant. “I’m sorry too,” he replied. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered closed as he lay his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and soon Hyunwoo drifted off after him. As they slept, their hands, which had been connected all the while, rested lightly on Kihyun’s lap. Even in their sleep, their hands refused to let go.

Everyone could see the change between the two of them after that, because Kihyun was abnormally cheerful and happy and Hyunwoo had a bright smile that never left his face. Most of them hadn’t known about Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s relationship, so they were surprised when the two of them had suddenly gotten into a relationship overnight. Not many people were surprised, however, when Hyunwoo removed the carpet from his office.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry on ao3 and hopefuly not the last. :)  
> I can only write this short 'cos that's how my brain works. :')


End file.
